Oracle
The City of Oracle is set on the partially terraformed surface of Mars. It is a low-grav environment with a thin atmosphere supplemented in the immediate vicinity of the city through an Ozone generation plant in the West Works that feeds breathable air throughout the city and processes carbon resources. On the outskirts and throughout Mars proper things are more precarious. The City is built within the Gusev Crater CLICK HERE to learn more Oracle is owned and run by corporations, most notably the big five: * Corporations * Government Oracle Districts This map is designed to outline the city districts, expanding on the initial map in the game information page. You will notice I have added the Core district as a separate area now, encompassing much of the Cities trade leisure and retail centers. A big thanks to Dz for the help marking out the zones and fleshing out some of the locations. Oracle Zones The numbering is a little organic in places. This is due to the fact that we have written and made cannon certain locations that make it difficult to number the zones in a complete logical sequence. However, real life is also somewhat organic and I think the occasional oddity simply adds flavor to the setting. A big thanks to Dz for the help marking out the zones and fleshing out some of the locations. Zone Allocation Zones are allocated by OSEC to enable the efficient administration of the vast City that is Oracle. Each Zone will be served by a Civic Councilor and have an allocation of the public purse to deliver security, health and other key functions of OSEC. The Core District : Zones 0,0A - 08 and 1A - 1H OCON Heights : Zones 30 - 39 and 105 - 110 Encorp SRS : Zone 131 OSEC : Zones 111 - 120 and 127 The Wards : Zones 121 - 130 (Except 127) Downtown : Zones 9 - 10, 18 - 29, 50 - 52 and 62 - 84 West Works : Zones 2 - 17 and 85 - 104 Slums : Zones 40 - 47 and 53 - 61 Shi'Ying : Zone 132 External Facilities : Zones M1 - M4 Citizenship Citizenship can either be bought from OSEC or earned through service to OSEC or one of the registered corporations. Without Citizenship you can not vote, you can not access medical care and you can not have representation in a court of law. You have no rights or recourse. Currency Credits The common currency of Mars and they are managed through the OSEC Central Bank. There is no physical money, transactions are carried out through Sevo-Implants which upload to the Central Core through the grid. Without the implant you can not buys anything or legally own anything in Oracle. Clicks The underground currency of Oracle. They are used in the Hive and by the criminal underworld and lowlife of the City. Clicks are collected on hand held devices to help avoid detection on spot searches. Click for Credits agents operate out of the slums at various exchange rates allowing people to get by without having to resort to bartering. This activity is highly illegal.